Valentine from the Boxer
by LinkmasterX9
Summary: Little Mac never got a Valentines before, so he decided to give one to a special someone himself! This is a quick, cheesy story.


Today is Valentines day in the Smash Mansion and love is in the air. Everyone is giving out their gifts and confessing their crush, except one boxer from the Bronx. Mac was never fond of Valentines day since, well, he never got a Valentines gift before. He always felt left out on the holiday so he hides his heart. This day is different however, because he's going to give his own Valentine to a special someone himself! Mac quickly ran out of his room with his Valentine in hand, and going to see his best friend Pit. The angel saw the man and greeted him with a great big smile and a wave.  
"Hey Mac! How is your Valentine's day?" he chirped excitedly. Mac approached him so he could whisper to the angel.  
"I need you to do me a favor if you can." Mac said in a hushed tone. Pit looked at him with wonder. "I'm asking if you're able to send this letter to a special someone."  
"Of course no problem!" Pit said with glee. Finally! Pit sees a softer side of the bruiser! Mac quickly hands the angel the letter, and walked away. Pit obviously peeked at the letter to see who it is addressed to, and it almost made him scream with joy.

Valentines day for Link is always the same for him. He gets Valentines from many smashers, and even newcomers too. A lot of them hint at either a date or a kiss, but Link was oblivious every single time, what an innocent man! But this day will be different for him however, when Pit came up to him with a single letter.  
"Hi Pit, got another Valentine I see?" he asked the angel. Pit shook his head and giggled.  
"Actually it's for you Link! It's from a secret admirer." he said with much energy. Link is quite surprised, since everyone gives him gifts face to face, not like this! Pit hands him the letter and runs off, giggling like a toddler with candy. Link opens the letter with much curiosity, but the only thing it said was:  
"I would like to meet you later if you can, meet me at the garden at 12 a.m."

Mac is nervous about his plan; did Pit give Link the letter like he's supposed to? He tries to reassure himself that it's going to be okay, but to be honest, he was scared like the time he stole a banana from DK. The big clock sounds throughout the mansion, telling the time to be midnight.  
"Well it's time, he should be here any time now." Mac thought, almost feeling ready to run and hide. He was never really a romance kind of guy. After many minutes with no show, Little Mac decided he should go. He started to head to the big home until...  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to help Ike with his date." Mac jumped in surprise by the sudden voice. He turned around to see none other than the Hylian himself.  
"Link, you startled me there." Mac said with a shaky laugh that followed. Link chuckled lightheartedly.  
"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be here Mac." he said in no means of harm. Mac laughed awkwardly in response. "Why did you want to see me here of all places?" The boxer knew this was a risky chance, but after much thought he has to take it. He walked up to the other man, and took a deep breath.  
"I- I want to give you my real Valentines gift." the boxer said with a bit of red on his face. Link looked at him curiously until suddenly, Mac kissed him on his cheek. The Hylian looked at him with surprised and blushed. And the boxer himself, well... he instantly ran off with his face feeling as if it caught fire.

The next morning arrived rather quickly, and Little Mac felt pretty dreary. He regretted the decision he made the previous night, to the point he thought he ruined his friendship with Link. When he was moping with his thoughts, a soft touch fell upon his shoulder. Little Mac turned around to see Link, and his face instantly turned red.  
"H-hey, can we talk for a second?" the Hylian said, his voice being unusually shaky. Little Mac, despite his overwhelming fear, nodded and allowed Link to continue. "About last night-"  
"I'm really sorry about that, I acted to quick and won't bother you again." Mac said hastily. He knew he ruined their friendship, might as well make it quick. Link however, wanted to say what was on his mind.  
"No no Mac you don't have to do that!" he stated. Mac was surprised to hear that. "And, I want to give you something as well, consider it a late Valentine." Little Mac didn't quite understand what Link meant at first, until he felt a kiss from the Hylian on his lips. The boxer's face flared a bright red-pink in response, and Link smiled with pink on his cheeks as well.  
"Happy Valentines Day Mac." Link said. And Mac smiled back with his heart fluttering. One can say this was the best Valentines Day for the bruiser from the Bronx.


End file.
